Two In A Million
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: My version based on the preview. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey! So, I know a lot of you have already seen the A &A series finale, but all I've seen are commercials. I'm going to write a oneshot based on what I've seen. Maybe this is exactly like the ending...maybe not. I feel like this will be a risk to post. But, whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, same as always, not a thing do I own.**

"Guess who booked Austin and Ally a gig on the Helen show?" asked Trish, doing her signature pose.

"Really, that's great!" Ally gasped, shocked. **(A/N does anyone know why Ally's hair is straight in this episode? It looks awesome, but I just wanted to know. You've also got to realize, folks who've seen this already, dunno how, but have, that the commercials are short and therefore I'm making most of this up. Sorry :/. I'll probably hate this after I see the real thing lol.)**

"Yeah! How'd you do it?" Austin asked, having his arm carelessly slung around Ally's shoulders. Ally just grinned up at him, and they shared one of their moments. Trish would've thought this was adorable, but this wasn't the first time. Nope, not at all.

"Once you guys are done with your moment, you might want to hear what I've got to say! So, you know how Helen sorta banned Ally from the Helen show?" asked Trish excitedly.

"Yeah, it's all over the internet, still," Dez offered.

Ally gave him a glare that said _don't you dare bring that up you idiot_.

Dez just shot her his confused look.

"Anyway," Trish rolled her eyes, "I've gotten Helen to release the ban!"

Although the ban wasn't technically there, everyone sort of had the agreement. Ally didn't go back=no trouble for the foursome.

"How?" asked Ally, smiling.

"Turns out, all I had to do was show Helen Ally's Dance Like Nobody's Watching video! Helen's a big fan, and this could be great for your publicity. Ally, we all love you, but you know that the Helen Show gave your career a bad start," Trish explained.

"It'll be a great chance for you to redo the appearance! It'll be awesome!" Austin said excitedly.

"Guys, you realize there's still going to be an interview, right?" Trish said, "I'll train you on how to answer."

"Great idea! And I can show them how to dress," Dez smiled. Ally bit her lip, turning away. Austin looked down, and Trish said: "Not a chance."

"But I've got _great_ taste, trust me. After all, do you want _Ally_ to choose her own outfit?" Dez made a hand gesture towards Ally's outfit.

"Hey! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ally asked, slightly offended.

Ally was wearing a cute top and a tight skirt, nothing awful. **(A/N think season 4 Ally, not season 1.)**

"You look great," Austin smiled, and they had their moment again.

Trish rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Dez! I need your help!" Austin yelled, finding Dez at the food court of the mall.

"Yeah? Austin, we've already went over this. You'll never pull that ugly sweater thing off!" Dez said stupidly.

"Hey! I like my sweater." At this, Dez made a face. "Anyway, what I _wanted_ to ask for your help on is asking Ally to marry me."

"Asking Ally to marry you? Man, you're only eighteen," Dez argued.

"Yeah, but y'know love? There isn't another girl I'd rather be with. I want her to marry me," Austin said excitedly.

"Well, buddy, if it makes you happy, go for it! By the way, have you seen my gopher?"

Austin chuckled, and told Dez no.

* * *

 **(A/N OMG just saw a spoiler! And just saying, I am** _ **seriously**_ **disappointed. Maybe I didn't see enough, but that was outrageous. I've always counted on Ally...never mind the rest of my story should give you a pretty good idea of my visions.)**

"Hey Ally!" said Austin excitedly, but nervously.

"Yeah?" asked Ally, hugging him, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too," Austin said cockily.

"Great, we're both happy," Ally rolled her eyes.

"I guess so. Anyway, I've got something to ask you."

"I'm listening."

"Ally, I remember when we started out as strangers. Then we became partners, then best friends. Honestly, being partners with you was the best choice I ever made. Pretty much, stealing your song was the best choice I ever made. Anyway, then you became my girlfriend. We broke up, but the feelings never faded. I think I've proven I love you by choosing you over my career, even if I have both now. So, what I'm saying is, Ally Willow Dawson, will you marry me?" asked Austin, holding out a diamond ring.

"Oh, Austin," Ally pushed the ring away slowly. "Um, I'm sorry...but I can't."

Austin became worried. "What do you mean you can't?"

"Look, Austin, I love you, but we're too young. I've still got college, Harvard, Austin," Ally's eyes begged Austin to understand, "I just don't think we're ready. A rash decision like this can ruin everything. Maybe it'd be better if we just waited."

"But Ally, I _can't_ wait!" Austin whined.

"Austin, please. I'm just not ready, even if you are."

"Ally, if you can't marry me, I don't think I could stand being your boyfriend."

"What are you saying?"

"If you're not ready to marry me...I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT? Austin, that's not fair! We're _eighteen_ ," Ally said, all attempts to be gentle forgotten.

"Yes, legal, Ally. I can make my own decisions. If I'm not worth the risk, why bother? Bye, Ally. Catch you later." Austin stalked off.

Ally's eyes widened in shock. Austin not only just broke up with her, but he sort of excluded her from the rest of his life. It was so unfair. In Austin's eyes, it was apparently she was everything, or she was nothing. There was no _option_ in his eyes. That wasn't _fair_.

Ally called Trish up immediately and started sobbing.

" _Ally? What's wrong?_ " Trish asked through the phone.

"He broke up with me! And it's all unfair!" Ally gasped.

" _WHY?_ "

"Because he asked me to marry him, and I said no. He said if he wasn't worth the risk of getting married, why should we even date?"

" _That jerk...honestly, Ally, I'd just give him what he wants. Space. He'll realize in time what an idiot he was._ "

* * *

"I'm such an idiot!" Austin complained.

"Ooh...not an idiot. Just stupid," Dez attempted to console him.

"Dez, are you _trying_ to make me feel worse?"

"No, buddy, that's why I'm saying you're stupid, not an idiot. But if it makes you feel any better, like I said before, you're handsome and young. You can get a new girlfriend."

Austin started pacing, frustrated. Dez wasn't what you would call comforting during rough times. Especially when love was involved. Especially when Ally was part of it.

"Maybe Trish can help," Dez offered at last.

"I doubt she'd want to talk to me. She has this whole 'best friends before clients' thing. Isn't it crazy?" Austin asked.

"Totally. But _I'm_ her best friend, so she'll talk to me," Dez said, calling Trish.

* * *

"You know, Trish, if he asked again, I'd probably say yes."

"Yeah?"

"I guess so. I've thought about it. He's right. Some risks should be worth taking."

Suddenly Trish's phone rang.

"That doofus Dez just called," Trish said, annoyed.

"At least it's not Austin," Ally pointed out.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"You should answer. It's okay," Ally said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I love staying at a sleepover by myself while my best friend talks to my ex's best friend," Ally smiled.

"Great! I'll be right back! What do you want Dez?"

Ally chuckled as she blew on her nails to dry. She and Trish were having a sleepover, and they had done their nails. Trish's were animal print while Ally's were just red with glitter.

* * *

"She answered!" Dez said to Austin.

Austin nodded.

" _What do you want Dez?_ " Trish asked.

"Oh, y'know, just wanted to have a little chit chat," said Dez goofily.

" _Yeah, well, are you with Austin?_ " Dez could tell by Trish's frosty voice that Austin was gonna get it bad if he said yes. So, Dez stepped outside where Austin couldn't hear the conversation and told her no.

" _So watcha wanna chat about?_ " Trish asked.

"Duh! What can Austin do about Ally?"

" _I don't know, honestly. He's ruined her pretty bad._ "

"Ooh...does she eat too much pizza? Wear smelly clothes? Have messy hair? Move to Arizona? Wear something to make her look ugly, even though she's adorable?"

" _No! But she's shutting everyone out and crying. The only good thing is that when the guy at the salon asked her out, she rejected him right in his face and didn't apologize._ "

"What? That's so wrong! That's even worse than the rest!" Dez gasped.

" _I know! That guy's name was Ethan. He said that if Ally ever needed a boyfriend, she knew where to look. He's obviously a looking for fame fan._ "

"Yeah. So, what're we gonna do?"

" _I don't know. Wait, yes! The Helen show._ "

With that, Dez and Trish got planning.

* * *

Ally was starting to get seriously bored. Trish was chatting with _his_ best friend, and Ally honestly had nothing to do. She had done her fair share of crying, so that was out. As for doing anything else, what could she do? She got out her phone and went on Instagram **(A/N I don't own)** to see what was new. Of course, _he_ had posted a picture.

It was a selfie of himself with a big smile on his face. He didn't look anything like he'd been crying. He probably hadn't been. The caption only furthered her suspicions.

 _austinmoon: I'm officially single! Smiley face I had my crying moments after the break up, but now I'm back on the market extreme laughter face!_

Ally frowned bitterly at the picture. _He_ obviously wasn't in pain from the break up. If she was lucky, she might catch a frown. She hated how little feelings Austin had. She had gotten used to it, but she still didn't like it.

She went through the comments. Shockingly (not really) there were thousands of comments. Most were the obvious.

 _georgia_pines: OMG will u marry me austinmoon?_

 _chelseakins: date me! You're so hot_

 _katy5_cool: lol he won't date you. chelseakins georgia_pines_

 __milly_bedford_: AUSLLY_

 _lauriemoon: I'd love to be your next girlfriend but I don't ship you with anyone lol_

 _charlotte_lox: I love you both..._

 _I_love_austin_moon_auslly: OMG I love you so much Austin! Hate to see you break up_

 _harryhairhair: Ugh Austin good_

 _ally_dawson_fan: Ugh you jerk she's awesome_

 _jasminelittle_: Ally was a terrible girlfriend anyway_

 _PattySAT: I hate Auslly! So glad you broke up :D_

Ally shut off her phone. Okay. Instagram was an awful choice.

Ally then came up with an idea. Austin didn't care...so maybe she'd just test how little he cared a bit. She opened up the Instagram app again, skipping through her hundreds of notifications. Sometimes having a couple million followers was a little annoying.

Ally posted a picture of her nails and the empty Trish spot.

 _allydawon: Just having one of those days. #Girlsnight #Myfriendditchedme #whoneedsaboyfriend trishdelarosa_

Her Instagram got flooded with tags and comments and likes. The notifications ranged from: _Ally you're such a good inspiration!_ to _I hate you Ally for breaking Austin's heart_. Ally groaned. People thought she broke up with him! Well, he was a jerk.

* * *

Austin suddenly saw his inbox fill with DMs and notifications. He scrolled down the home page, ignoring posts, until he got to Ally's post. He frowned. Ally had seemed upset. And when she was upset, she cried for days. The picture showed no evidence of tears...just lingering laughter. Was Ally seriously not as hurt as he? Was Ally just not the kind for relationships? Then he saw a comment that made him want to barf.

 _gavinyoung: Ally, if you ever want to talk you know where to find me ;)._

Ugh...Gavin. The country singing Ally stealer. If he stole Ally again, Austin would be so mad. But then, Ally not being his _was_ his fault. Austin was completely confused.

 _kikirose: Hey austin I heard about your Helen show visit with allydawson won't it be awkward?_

Austin groaned. Kiki Rose had reminded him of something he had totally forgotten. It would be awkward. Especially with what they would be singing.

* * *

The Helen Show rolled around. Austin dressed up and left his room, to see the limo arrive. In the back, next to the window farthest away from his was Ally. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing a sparkly blue dress. Austin thought she looked beautiful. He hated himself for breaking up with her at all.

"So, Austin, care to explain why you dumped Ally?" asked Trish in a quiet voice, "and why you didn't even care about her feelings?"

Austin was confused. "What?"

"Her feelings?"

"What?"

" _The Instagram post you idiot!_ "

Austin gasped. His nonchalant Instagram goofy post must've affected Ally. Just like hers did to him. Austin then noticed as he got in next to Trish, who was next to Dez, who was next to Ally, that she was texting someone.

"Who's she texting?"

"Gavin."

"Why?"

"Because she's upset and Gavin wants to help."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"He likes Ally _way_ more than Charlene," Dez said.

When they got to the building, Helen nervously greeted Ally. "Look, this equipment is expensive. Please don't knock anything down."

"I won't," Ally smiled as Austin smirked. What hurt was that Ally acted as if she hadn't seen Austin's smirk, or even noticed him.

"I heard about the break up, guys. You know- oh we're on. Hey, everybody! It's Helen on the Helen Show here with Austin and Ally!"

"Hey guys!" Ally grinned brightly. Austin just nodded a curt greeting.

"So, let's talk about the break up."

Ally's eyes widened in alarm. So did Austin's.

"What triggered the break up?" asked Helen curiously.

"Well, we realized that we just didn't work out as a couple. We had different ideas about where to take the relationship and I guess we just weren't meant to be," Ally said confidently.

"Yeah. We just had different opinions on what _risks_ were worth taking," said Austin.

Ally swallowed. This whole time without Austin had been hard for her. Maybe, if she could just do it all over, she would've said yes to Austin's proposal.

"Not meant to be? Miami doesn't agree with that," Helen smiled.

"Well it isn't Miami's choice," Austin said.

"What he _means_ is that, we tried our best. I guess this just happens when two artists get busy and all that. I mean, I have college to worry about and he's becoming more popular by the minute. We wouldn't get to build off of much of a relationship anyway," Ally cleared things up.

After a few more minutes of questions, Helen decided to start the song, since the questions were just awkward.

Austin started on the left and Ally at the right. They each grabbed the microphones.

"Okay guys! This song pretty much highlights the entire experience that Austin and I, and Trish and Dez, have been through to get to where we are now. I honestly could not be more thankful for these least four years. Without them, I couldn't have had such an experience. This song is also about how hard it is to find true love, or anything you yearn for, but once you find it and work hard, you really feel like Two in a Million. Hope you enjoy!" she smiled at Austin and Austin immediately smiled back. They started the song.

 **(A/N didn't hear anything but the commercial so pretend they sang the song already ha ha)**

When singing, they gave each other glances. Almost like last time, in the documentary, they remembered why they were here, and their feelings for each other.

At the end of the song, Austin smiled at Ally and muttered: "I still love you Ally."

Ally gave Austin a look and grinned. "I still love you too."

"Look, Ally, if you're not ready-"

"Ask her again!" said Dez.

"Ally Willow Dawson, will you make us be a lucky two in a million and marry me?"

"Yes," Ally said.

Austin blinked. "Yes?"

"Yes!"

"YES!"

Helen had to admit that was the most beautiful thing she's ever experienced on the show. Which was saying a lot.

 **Okay what did you think? The episode airs tomorrow, I know, and I sort of rushed to the end, but I had to get it done by tonight...so. No negative comments please! Thanks you guys are the best :P!**


End file.
